Mass Effect: After the Reapers
by CutiePancakes
Summary: Oneshot between Garrus and Shepard. Onesided Kaiden/Shepard Please rate and review! Changed Rating because i'm paranoid.


_Hey guys, thank you soooo much for reading this, I haven't done a Mass Effect Fanfic before but please bear with me on this, I know my punctuation and grammar is terrible, but as I said please bear with me on this as I still only really read Fanfic stories and mostly have an account so I could review on stories that cannot be reviewed by randoms… whew okay rant over, please let me know what you think! Lulz _

* * *

><p>They had done it. The colonists were safe and mostly everyone was back on the ship.<p>

They destroyed the Collector base, much to the disappointment of The Illusive Man, and had cut ties with him.

Selene Shepard walked to the elevator and pressed to go to the third floor. She needed to talk to Garrus. After putting him in charge of the distraction team he became increasingly worried about her safety. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>At the Main Battery Garrus was pacing the length of the room going over what had happened in the Collector Base. He knew Thane wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he was still worried. Selene had left him in charge of the others, and had gone off with Legion and Thane. He stopped pacing and looked down at the screen looking at the calibrations. He put both hands on the side of the screen breathing deeply through his mouth, trying to calm himself down. His gut told him he should have been with her but he accepted her orders like a good soldier, but his heart and the little voice at the back of his head told him to disobey her, just this once.

He started to pace again, he had asked her to come to the battery so they could talk about what happened but he was still nervous with her.

Awkward even…

He hated it. They were way past the awkward stage after what they had done together but he still acted like the awkward teenager he was when he was younger. He sighed heavily.

Suddenly the door opened and Shepard walked in, arms folded under her chest, eyes darting around the room trying to focus on anything but him. She looked… nervous?

"Shep- Selene…" She stopped just inside the door. Garrus turned and shut it. "I, uh, needed to speak with you…" Selene looked up and her expressive blue eyes bore deep into Garrus', his heart rate sped up and he found himself staring at her shoes.

"Garrus what is it?" she asks walking closer putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at her. He closes his eyes and takes in a shaky breath before enveloping her in a hug, putting his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her alien scent. She smelled of Cherry Blossoms and that small fury creature she calls Mr. Wiggles. A gerbil he believed they were called.

"I just- I just needed to know you were okay that's all…" he felt stupid. Hell she probably thought he was stupid.

"Oh Garrus…" she says sighing, and wraps her arms around his head, stroking the sensitive flesh on the back of his head. He starts to purr, snuggling his head into her neck. She shivers lightly and kisses his forehead gently. "I'm fine, a couple of bruises and slight concussion but nothing serious, I'm just glad those cybernetics in my body help me heal faster than the average human!" she says laughing slightly. Garrus straightens up watching her smile. He loved it when she smiled, her full red lips parting to show those straight pearly white teeth. He rested his forehead on hers and purred gently. He loved spending time with her even when they weren't talking.

"Hey…" Selene says suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. "…why don't you come up to my room and we can just sit or do whatever okay?" He looks up and sees that deadly sexy smirk he loves and nods his head and grabs her hand eagerly leading her out of the Main Battery, past the crew and into the elevator. "Wow, someone's a little eager aren't they?" She says grinning, if Turian's could blush, he certainly would be. When they get to her room, he leaves no time for her to talk as he ushers her onto the bed, growling into her neck. Selene moans gently and wraps her arms around his head, lifting her legs onto his hips.

* * *

><p>Garrus trails his finger up and down her bare arm. He would never have believed that he could find happiness in the arms, and in some cases legs, of a human. He cranes his neck to look at her. Her long red hair falling over her face, her bright blue eyes covered by her eye lids, he couldn't really tell if she was sleeping or just resting her eyes.<p>

A content smile graced her lips as he runs his fingers down the full length of her spine. Her eyelids flutter open and gaze up at him.

"Hey you…" she says sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning, stretching her limbs like a cat. Her back bends as she stretches and Garrus watches every detail. Her face, her arms, legs and of course her curves. Turian females don't have soft curves or soft pliable skin, easy to break and tear. They were plated and almost never let you touch anything part of their body apart from their neck and hips. Turian coupling was violent and often ended in broken plates, fingers and cracked lips and for the female a sore neck. Garrus couldn't actually believe he could ever go back to turian females again. Garrus was quite the ladies' man back on Palavan, and he had slept with the female during his time in the military, but he didn't think he could look at another turian female again. Not that there were many around. "Garrus? Hellooo?" she says waving her hand in front of his eyes. He watches her hand for a bit before turning to her face. He rolls her onto her back and rests his head on her chest snuggling into them. She looks down in awe and has to bite back the 'Awwwww' that's coming out of her mouth. "You can be so damn cute you know that?" she says kissing his head. He peaks up at her and kisses in between her breasts, playfully nipping the skin. "Hey I don't think I can!" she says giggling. Damn him for finding her ticklish spots. He laughs and sits up bring her up with him.

"Who said anything about going again? We both need to shower and be back to work in 10, Jacob said something about a meeting…" Selene's face falls. She groans and falls down back onto the bed, not caring about her nakedness.

"I don't wanna! Besides I don't think I'll be able to walk normally, for a while…" she says with a playful smirk. Again if he could blush he would. He shakes his head a laughs.

"Come on _Commander_ we need to get ready now!" Garrus says pulling her to her feet. He sets down onto the bed and watches her walk to the bathroom, noticing the slight bow in her legs and the limp when she walks. He winces but also male pride fills him. He silently gets dressed and asks EDI to ventilate the room to get rid of the smell of sweat and sex. A few minutes later she walks out in her uniform, drying her hair with a towel. She sits down on the bed and starts to brush her hair, Garrus, curious, grabs the brush and begins to brush her hair. She hums her pleasure and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him gently brushing through her long hair. After a while he pokes her side, laughing slightly.

"Don't fall asleep missy we've gotta go now!" Garrus says yanking her into the elevator. Selene on her tip toes gives him a quick kiss before exiting the elevator to the Debriefing Room.

"Shepard, nice of you to join us!" Jacob says, putting a data pad on the bench in front of him. Selene smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got… kinda distracted…" she says glancing over at Garrus. Jack makes a gagging noise in the back of her throat.

"Yes well, now that everyone's here let's get down to business…" Jacob picks up the data pad and scrolls through it a bit. "Since Shepard seems to have a knack for pissing people off, The Collectors and now The Illusive Man are out for you so we've gotta be extra careful! Not only that but we got a distress signal from a human colony on the planet Kesponia, its relatively new and has more or less the same things as earth does, but from what we got off the signal something's gone wrong in one of the districts and we've been contacted to help!" Selene nods her head.

"Then we leave straight away…" Jacob smirks. He's always loved her enthusiasm.

"Right Commander!" says Jacob saluting and walks out of the debriefing room along with most of the team.

"Joker we're heading for the Meelo System to the planet Kesponia!" Selene says.

"Got it Shepard we'll be there in 0800 hours kay?" Joker says. Selene nods to herself, before turning to the two remaining team members in the room.

"Shepard, need to speak with you. Urgent Matter, meet me in the lab!" says Mordin before rushing out of the room.

"Listen Shepard I don't know what's going on between you and Garrus and to be honest I don't really care, but be sure your safe with this okay?" says Miranda placing a hand on Selene's shoulder. Selene smiles at her friends concern.

"Don't worry Miri I'll- we'll be fine!" Miranda smiles and nods and exits the room. Selene rests against the bench and sighs, and heads over to Mordin.

In the lab Selene notices Mordin pacing the full length of it, stopping to look at a computer screen.

"Mordin? What's wrong?" Selene asks apprehensively. Mordin stops and turns to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Nothing serious, numerous miscalculations most like, need your advice…" Mordin kept it short this time, something was definitely wrong.

"Mordin?" Selene asks again, hoping the good doctor could explain. Mordin seems to do a calculation in his head and nods to himself.

"Shepard, gene technology has taken dramatic turn, found cells in Collector's blood stream to hold certain healing capabilities, I think this could become useful to us, but will only move forward with your permission!" Mordin says holding onto her hand. Selene's eyes flicker between her hand and Mordin's face. After consideration she sighs, slips her hand free from his grasp and nods her head.

"Of course Mordin but please promise me you'll be careful with this!" Selene says sternly, giving him her best mock glare. He nods his head and turns around back to the computer.

* * *

><p>Walking to Shepard's room, Garrus was becoming more and more worried about the new arrivals to the crew. With Jack, Thane and Grunt away and Miranda leaving to spend time with her sister, Kaiden and two other's we're joining in their place. He was not looking forward to the confrontation with Selene's ex-lover, but Kaiden had made his choice, and it was a choice Garrus had been thanking all the god's he could think of ever since, but he and Kaiden had once been friends and he was not sure what he might do if Kaiden was trying to worm his way back into Selene's panties. The territorial side of him started to come into play and would so until Kaiden knew that he had no future with his mate.<p>

Garrus faulted.

Mate? Where had that come from? He didn't think of Shepard as his and his alone, she was an independent woman, and he was damn proud of it, but the thought of her belonging to another man made his blue blood boil, and Garrus didn't think he could handle it if she left him. It suddenly came to him that she might not want him if Kaiden comes crawling back, spouting his apologies and pretty words at her, promising her lies and false truths until he goes and leaves her broken hearted again.

No, he couldn't think like that, Garrus knew Selene loved him, and she herself had initiated the arrangement to sleep together before the collector base, to relieve 'tension', but even so Garrus couldn't help but listen to the little voice in the back of his head. Selene was a beautiful woman, long red hair, crystal blue eyes, cute face, pouty lips, a lean body but curves that made his mouth water, and she was a total badass with a gun, any man in their right mind would want to get into Selene Shepard's panties, but Garrus had been the lucky guy who got to stick with her. Selene had explained to him the third time they made love that she only had sex with people she loved, which means she wouldn't share her body with just anyone, the news had shocked him, but not driven him away, if anything Garrus had become more emboldened to show his love for her in small ways. Running his hands on her arm, curling the bottom of her hair around his fingers during dinner, holding her small alien hand in his own, and the small smiles she gave him could get him through anything, and as long as she was by his side they could accomplish anything…

But…

That dreaded word, it was always on his lips, the doubt eating away at the small gestures and pictures of her under him moaning in pleasure he had imprinted into his brain, the doubt was the one thing that stopped him from actually saying those three little words to her.

I love you…

How hard is that? Three god damn words and he can't even say them to her. Granted he'd never said them to anyone before, not in the way he felt about Selene, but that was no excuse, he had to suck it up and be a man, or 'quit being a pussy' as Jack had said, he re-called, jumping in the corridor, not realizing he had been talking out loud, Jack had shook her head at him and left him with those words. He smirked. Jack, despite her brutal past and the way she used to talk to Shepard, she was a great girl, funny, witty and not afraid to speak her mind, she even arm wrestled with Grunt and almost won. He shook his head re-calling that she had broken her wrist but had laughed it off and brushed off Selene's worried look, finally giving into going to see Doctor Chakwas, with Thane holding her arm so she couldn't escape. She might have had a scowl on but she loved the attention.

As he neared the door, he heard something smash with Selene's voice cursing in Swedish, he remembered she had said.

"Fan mamma jävel! Varför är han på mitt skepp?" Selene yelled. Despite growing up in New York, Selene had been born in Sweden and had lived there up until her parents death when she was five and had been sent to an Orphanage in New York. She always swore in Swedish and loved speaking to someone in her native tongue. "Är han försöker förstöra mitt liv? Fan att människan kommer jag förlåter honom aldrig!"

It made him laugh everytime she swore in her mother tounge, he had no idea what she said but it always sounded sexy, at least to his ears, but something was definately wrong she was angry and she sounded hurt. Caustiously he opened the door to her bedroom and saw Selene throw something against the tank, one of the model ships she liked collecting, broken bites of glass and plastic littered her bedroom floor.

"Selene? What's the matter?" Garrus asked, carefully menuvering around the glass and plastic.

"Kaiden..." she spat, like a curse. "Hur vågar han visa sitt ansikte till mig efter vad han gjorde ..." Again Garrus couldn't detect what she was saying but she was very angry, pissed off, and sad. "Jag kommer att sparka hans magra arsle härifrån till Omega om han orsakar problem mellan oss!"

"Selene, i have no idea what your saying, all i got from that was, blah blah blah Omega blah blah blah!" Garrus said trying to get her to smile. It worked but not for long, Selene was soon glowering at the messed up bits of her model ships.

"I'm sorry Garrus, it's just that... i don't want him to come between us, and if i know Kaiden he'll try and do just that! Garrus i just don't want him to-" Garrus silenced her with a gentle kiss, he might not be able to flex his lips but he could still kiss her.

"Shut up Shepard..." Garrus growls into her neck, laving his tongue there. Selene shivers, and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing at the injured side of his face softly.

"Make me Vakarian..." Selene whispered, gripping him tighter to her.

"Sorry to interput Shepard but Mr Taylor wants you to go to the Comm room immediately to debrief the new members." EDI's monotone voice cut through the haze. Selene moaned unhappily and sighed.

"Thanks EDI, tell Jacob i'll be there in a moment..." Selene said looking into Garrus' blue eyes.

"Logging you out Shepard." EDI's voice said over intercomm. Selene sighed and walked to her bed, dropping onto it gracefully, boucing for a moment, before holding out her arms to Garrus.

"I need don't wanna go, and i feel horny as hell at the moment, so i need a quicky to keep me happy until later on tonight, so get your sexy scaly ass over here Vakarian!" Selene purrs. Garrus moans happily and sighs contentedly, happy to comply with her.

"Is that a request or a command, Commander?" Garrus growls, leaning over her small body.

"It was a command! Now get to it Vakarian!" Selene growls breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"Shepard where have you been i called EDI to get you 10 minutes ago...?" Jacob asked worriedly. Thane and Grunt had a change of heart and decided to stay on board longer, and we're in the room looking over the new members.<p>

"Commander Shepard, Jackson Young ma'am, finished first in biotics, snipershooting and close contact combat!" a tall man said, saluting Selene.

"Commander, Monica Greives, finished first in close contact combat, i can take apart a gun in under 4 seconds, and i have a vast knowledge of healing wounds during battle."

"Shepard..." Kaiden began, he looked her over, she hadnt changed since he last saw her on Horizon, her hair was longer and her body more pronounced now that she didnt have armour covering her curves, her attire left nothing to the imagination, Kaiden growled inaudiably as he watch Jackson rake his eyes over her body, he even thought he caught Monica doing it.

"Kaiden..." Selene said monotone, Kaiden saluted. "It's lovely to meet you all now Jacob will give you the run down on our agenda, and show you to your quarters..." as Selene walked away she heard Jackson whistle low.

"Daamn she has one hell of a nice ass..." Jackson said, Selene turned around and threw a knife which landed next to his head in the wall behind him.

"Talk about me like that again Young, i won't miss next time! You will respect me as your Commanding Offssor..." Selene say menacingly, glaring at him.

Jackson salutes and apologises. Sighing she walks into the elevator, but Kaiden rushes into it as well, grabbing her around the waist he kisses her hard. Shocked she doesnt do anything for a moment before pushing him away with a hard push, making him knock the other side of the wall.

"No! I can't do this, not anymore! You made your choice and i made mine, i'm with someone now!" Selene says wiping her mouth angrily.

"What? Who?" Kaiden asks indredulously.

"She's with me..." says a voice as the door opens, Garrus stood at least 2 feet taller than Kaiden towering over the two of them. Kaiden looked between the two of them, watching as a moment went passed the two of them.

"What? Your kidding right? I knew you two were close on the old normandy but-" Kaiden stopped when he heard Garrus growling. Kaiden shrunk away before grabbing onto Selene's hand, making her turn to him. "He's not human Sel, it's not natural! He can't give you things i can!" Selene slapped his hands away from her.

"Like what?" she asked, almost yelling stareing wide eyed.

"Children!" Kaiden said, a smiling a smug smile. Selene felt more than she saw Garrus deflate. Selene angered and upset slapped Kaiden hard, sending him crashing into the wall again, his face red and stinging.

"How dare you!" Selene spits. "You know all too well i can't have kids anyway, and yet you bring it up just to make him feel bad! You are the worst! What happened to the man i shared my bed with? What happened to the awkward man who was sweet and wouldnt stoop this low?" Kaiden felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Kaiden, your a good soldier and you used to have a big heart, don't lose that over something petty, now you can stay if you want to help, i won't mind, but if you start trouble your off the ship faster than you can say medi-gel! You got that soldier?" Kaiden salutes her.

"Yes ma'am, and i'm sorry..." Selene nods her head and then walks out of the elevator, waiting until it shuts again before enveloping Garrus in a hug, kissing the side of his face and neck. Garrus picks her up and walks into the room depositing them both onto the bed in Shepard's room.

* * *

><p>Garrus watched Selene as she slept and thought about what Kaiden had said to her. <em>"He's not Human Sel, it's not natural! He can't give you things i can!" <em>Garrus peered at her stomach, the huge scar she got from the harbinger, while on Horizon, he had been so worried after he left Doctor Chakwas' office. Garrus had only found out, after she had left Miranda's office upset, and word had been sent to Kaiden curtecy of Miranda. _"Children!"_ As soon as Garrus heard that word, his heart dropped to the floor completely forgetting about the fact she couldn anyway, but what if she could later on in life? Or what if she didnt want to be with an 'alien' for the rest of her life. He sat up running a hand over his face, not realising that he had woken Selene up.

"Stop thinking about it..." Selene mummbled, reaching around his midsection hugging him to her. "It wouldnt have been a life style choice for me anyway, having children while my life is in danger all of the time, adding children to the equation would have destroyed me..." Garrus turns his head to peer at her face, smiling up at him she reaches for his hand bringing to her mouth kisses each of his fingers. She sits up not caring about her nakedness, putting her hands on either side of his head she kisses him deeply.

"I love you! Not Kaiden, not anyone else. You! And only you!" Selene whispers, kissing his forehead. "I don't care what Kaiden says or anyone else, I wouldn't care if us being together was a crime against the world, because i would fight against it with you by my side..." Garrus felt his eyes welling up so decided to hug her to him tightly.

"I would fight beside you! I told you i would walk into hell with you, and i meant it!" Garrus purrs into her neck, rubbing his hands down her smooth back, gathering her red curls in his hand allowing it to run through is fingers like red water. Garrus held is breath, it was now or never he had to tell her...

"Selene!" he all but yelled scaring her a little, he grabs her shoulders and leans her back so he can see her face.

"Y-yes?" she asks blinking quickly, a little concerned about his sudden change in behaviour. Garrus shuts his eyes, gripping her shoulders tightly, until he heard her whimper.

"Selene, I..." Garrus starts tripping over his words. 'Come on Vakarain don't let three little words stop you! You've helped defeat Saren and have gone against geth and reapers!" Garrus shouted at himself internally. He closed is eyes again and took a deep breath. "Selene, i love you..." Selene's eyes widened a little before she smiled widely, kissing his face over and over.

Selene then suddenly had Garrus on his back, turning them over using her hips and strong legs, leaning over him that damn sexy smirk in place.

"Well then Mr Vakarain, how's about you _show-_" Selene rolled her hips "-me just how much you do!" Garrus chuckled. He was deffinately in for a long night, but spirits be damned he just couldn't deny her.

No matter what happened, Garrus knew that nothing could come between the two of them. Not Kaiden bloody Alenko, not anybody and he was contented to know that Selene Shepard, saviour of the universe loved him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now for the Swedish to English translation (btw sorry if this is wrong blame Google!):<strong>

**Fan mamma jävel! Varför är han på mitt skep- Damn mother fucker! Why is he on my ship?"**

**Är han försöker förstöra mitt liv? Fan att människan kommer jag förlåter honom aldrig!- Is he trying to ruin my life? Damn that man, I will never forgive him!"**

**Hur vågar han visa sitt ansikte till mig efter vad han gjorde- How dare he show his face to me after what he did**

**Jag kommer att sparka hans magra arsle härifrån till Omega om han orsakar problem mellan oss!- I will kick his skinny ass from here to Omega if he causes problems between us!**

_Okay well i hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic o'mine, please review and tell me what you think! Lulz :)_


End file.
